


Did you try turning it off and back on again?

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Blaine, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine works for the I.T. department, Kurt has a computer problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you try turning it off and back on again?

“Did you try turning it off and back on again?”

‘You’re joking, right?” Kurt snaps, switching the phone from one ear to the other so he can press the right keys to get the main switchboard.

“Um, no?” The voice on the other end of the line mumbles somewhat awkwardly.

“I’m not an idiot, I know how to deal with a crashed computer, not the whole system.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate anything. It’s what we’re supposed to ask.”

Kurt closes his eyes, sighing he straightens back up against his chair, giving the black screen the finger before focusing on his phone.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I’ve just been at this for forty minutes.”

“Forty minutes? Why didn’t you call down here earlier?”

Kurt bites his lip, scrunching up his nose in shame even though the person on the phone can’t see him.

“I, um-“

“Didn’t want to deal with us I.T. guys?” The voice say with a giggle and Kurt finds himself smiling.

“Yeah… I kinda made a bet that I could figure it out on my own.”

“How much?”

“Pardon?”

“How much is the bet?”

“Uh, my pride?”

The guy laughs as Kurt blushes, hiding his smiling face in his free hand.

“Okay, what if I come up there under different pretenses and fix it discretely.”

Kurt opens his eyes and leans on his elbows.

“Different pretenses?”

“Are you single?”

“What?!” Kurt squeaks, elbows slipping a little on the edge of his desk.

“I could pretend to be your boyfriend.” He says casually, like it’s nothing big.

“Oh, my god! I don’t even know your name!” Kurt hisses through his silly grin.

“Blaine. Blaine Anderson. At your service.”

Kurt snorts. “You’d do this for a guy you don’t even know who happened to be a total jerk with you?”

“Trust me, with this job working in this office, you’re the nicest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of dealing with.”

“Fashion designers not the best clients, eh?”

“You have no idea.” Blaine grumbles and Kurt find himself thinking of it as _cute_.

“Alright. I accept your offer.”

If he didn’t know any better, he would swear he can hear Blaine beam.

“Oh, and before we do this, what’s you name?”

“Kurt Hummel.” Kurt answers with a small kick of his feet that he pointedly ignores.

“And _are_ you single?” Blaine asks smoothly.

“To sell the saving of my pride better?”

“Of course. I have to know if I’m playing the doting boyfriend or the secret mistress.”

Kurt laughs loudly and with a small shake of his head he answers that yes, he is single.

If four minutes later he happens to lose his breath as he sees exactly who will be pretending to be his boyfriend, he pushes it aside.

If maybe he shivers as Blaine hugs him with a huge grin and a whispered “Hello, Kurt Hummel.”, he files it away for later.

Until then, he casually sits back in his chair and gladly lets Blaine lean in close so he can discreetly tap away at his computer.

After a minute or two during which Kurt can’t seem to look away from the man with the most adorable polo shirt and gorgeous smile, he turns to him, catching him staring.

“Who is this bet with?” Blaine asks, eyes never leaving Kurt’s.

“Um, Santana. She’s um-“

“Black dress, blue jacket, walking this way?”

Kurt looks up quickly, gasping quietly as he sees her coming towards him with a curious glint in her eyes.

“Yep. That’s her.” When he meets Blaine’s gaze again he freezes. There’s mischief there and Kurt wants nothing more than to see that look in different circumstances.

Kurt swallows, trying to ignore the images in his head but then one of them comes true because suddenly Blaine’s kissing him.

With a sharp intake of breath, Kurt closes his eyes, barely able to resist the urge to bring a hand up to Blaine’s face before he feels one on his making him smile into the gentle kiss.

When Kurt leans back he see’s in the corner of his eyesight Santana giving him a wink before walking away but all he can focus on is Blaine and Blaine’s lips and Blaine’s eyes that are staring right at him intensely.

“Was that for the sake of my pride?”

“No.” Blaine answers with a smile. “It was so I could slip my number into your pocket.”

Kurt laughs but sure enough when his fingers trail over the pocket of his jacket he can feel a folded paper there.

“Your computer’s fixed. It was nice meeting you, Kurt Hummel.”

With that Blaine is getting up and heading back towards the elevator, giving a final wink and an adorable wave before stepping into it.

Kurt grins as he takes out his phone and the paper, adding the number in before sending a text: “I have a new appreciation for the I.T. department.”


End file.
